


Burn  Bright

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clones, F/M, Fantasy, Reality, Reality Bending, Wishing, dream man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You awake from a dream where you are in love and with Gerard Way. When you realize he is really in front of you. Except he is not Gerard Way. He is your Gerard, the Gerard from your fan fics and the one you created in your head. Where did he come from and why is he here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have been playing around with in my head. Years ago I wrote another fan fic about a 'dream guy come to life' and since I have come to realize that I am deeply in love with the Gerard in my fan fics it was time to write a little something for me. A little piece of happiness that in my fantasy land in my head is how I would want it to be. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know if you do. Thanks.

"I love you," I said to him.

"No, I love you more," he said kissing my nose with that smile on his face that always made my heart melt.

"I wish I could stay here forever with you."

"Now begins forever," he says pulling me closer to him as I snuggle to him as close as I can

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggg! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggg! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggg!

"Bastard," I grumble as I hit snooze on the alarm clock and I close my eyes to try to go back into the dream. Even though that fails, I still fall asleep again. Only to be awakened again by that insistent ringing of the alarm clock. "Fuck you," I said to it as I hit snooze again.

"Juls, you are going to be late," a familiar voice says to me.

I relax, thinking that I am in my subconscious and in my dream with him. "It wants me to get up," I mumble, "fuck the alarm clock."

He chuckles at me. "I want you to get up to."

I open one eye and I see him, standing at the side of the bed. I actually think of how I want to smack him in the morning because it is too fucking early to have such a big smile on your face and to even be functioning. What fuckery is this that Gerard Way is standing beside my bed? If this is a dream, please don't ever fucking wake me. That smile! That smile that I loved so much was displayed across his face and instantly my heart melted.

"Gerard," I questioned more then said to him.

"What love?"

I picked my head up off the pillow and opened my other eye. I really looked at him. His eyes searched mine with confusion. "I'm dreaming. I'm totally dreaming." I said to myself and looked around like he was going to disappear.

He chuckled at me again and ignored me. "I made pancakes, so, get your ass up and celebrate wpr with me."

I watched him talk and walk out of the room. My eyes wandered around the room, falling on to the closet as I slipped out of the bed. I walked over there and opened it. Nope, no camera. Guess I am not on some twisted joke tv show. Though that would of been a better explanation then the confused state that I was in. I looked at the floor. Where the fuck did Gerard come from? My eyes wandered up the wall and fell on to my picture. It was still just me which meant no Gerard. What the fuck? I muttered to myself and walked over to it. Eying it just to make sure that it hadn't changed, I kind of looked at and kind of stared off into space wondering what kind of alternate universe I had encountered.

"The pancakes are getting cold!" Gerard yelled from the other room breaking me out of my trance.

Grabbing my robe off of the door, I pulled it on and made my way out to the kitchen. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw the table set for two and he was just putting two glasses of orange juice on the table. He smiled at me as I walked over and sat down in my chair. My eyes watched him as he sat across from me and began eating. Then I looked down, blueberry pancakes, sliced strawberries on the plate, coffee that I am sure was the way I liked it with my french vanilla creamer and the orange juice. Picking up my fork, I ate in confusion but I could sense his eyes on me and I looked up.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Well, I don't remember you being here yesterday, so, the only thing that I can surmise is that I must be in a dream."

He put his fork down. "You aren't dreaming, but you did dream me into life."

"What?" I said dropping my fork and looking down at it as if it had broken.

"I'm not really Gerard, well I am Gerard just not the real Gerard. I'm your Gerard, the one you had in mind in all those fan fictions."

"Let me get this straight. You aren't really Gerard?"

"No, you're fairy godmother sent me to you. Remember the wish you made on that star last night?"

I got up abruptly from my chair and it fell over behind me. "Wishing on stars doesn't mean your wish comes true."

He got up and walked over to me. I was shaking as he cupped my face in his hands and made me look at him. Our eyes connected. "Fairy godmothers exist and wishing on stars work as long as you believe." His eyes searched mine.

"Gerard," my eyes filled with tears, "how can this be? How can the man I fell in love with in my own writing be in front of me, right now?"

He shrugged as he moved his hands onto my shoulders. "Why question how the universe works? Why not just enjoy what you have been given?"

"I can't even hide you." I said with a slight smile, "with this bright red hair and the fact that you could be Gerard's identical twin."

"Well, we are somewhat identical on the outside but what is inside is all what you created in your imagination."

"You aren't going to do the spongebob imagination, rainbow thing are you?"

He laughed, "no, though it did cross my mind."

It was my turn to laugh. "I knew it."

His arms wrapped around me. I felt myself relax and feel more at home with him then I ever had with anyone else in my life. When his lips touched mine, I felt complete and I had that overwhelming feeling of the moment never wanting to end.


	2. Chapter 2

My day at work couldn't go by fast enough. I spent more time looking at the clock then actually getting anything done. My boss even woke me out of my thoughts and scared the shit out of me one time. I just couldn't grasp the fact that it was real. That when I left my house this morning, Gerard, my Gerard was washing breakfast dishes in the kitchen. Gerard Way himself had been tweeting all day like he normally does. In all honesty, I was afraid that I would go home and Gerard wouldn't be there at all. That I had insanely hallucinated the whole entire thing. I swear though that I ate those delicious blueberry pancakes this morning. 

Then my eyes wandered to the clock. Ten more minutes and this day would be over. Then I could get home and see if my delusions were real. I wanted them to be real. I wanted Gerard to be mine. I wanted to feel the same way that I did this morning when he had his arms around me and I never wanted him to let go of me. Looking at my work on the computer screen, my thoughts wandered again and when I looked back at the time it was five minutes past the clocking out time. 

Quickly, I scurried to my feet, punched out, grabbed my things and headed out to my car. I drove home impatiently, wanting to be able to fly to my house in my car instead of driving it because it was taking too fucking long. As I made my way through the garage door into the kitchen, something enticing embraced my nose and then I saw him. Gerard was in the kitchen, wearing one of my aprons and cooking dinner. I leaned into the wall and watched him.

He turned and smiled at me. "How was your day?"

"Long," I said watching him set the table.

"Why did something happen?"

"Yeah, I woke up this morning and imagined my own Gerard Way into life."

He stopped and looked at me, "did you get any work done?"

"Not a thing," I said walking into the kitchen and putting my things on the counter. "All I could think about was, how this could all be possible."

"I told you that you shouldn't dwell on things like that."

"I know but I was afraid that I would come home and you wouldn't be here."

He untied the apron from around his waist and walked into my direction. He walked so close to me that I could feel him breathing on my skin. "I promise you, that right now, I am not going anywhere."

"Right now?" I questioned.

He didn't answer with words but instead with his lips on mine. I was so lost in the kiss that it distracted me from my thoughts as he wrapped his arms around me, the kiss deepened and our tongues entwined rhythmically as if they were made to. Pulling away, he smiled down at me and rubbing his nose on mine. "Why don't we enjoy our dinner."

"You made my favorite," I said smiling back at him.

"Chicken cutlets, homemade macaroni and cheese and brussel sprouts." He said and let go of me as he walked over to my chair, pulling it out for me. "Your chair, m'lady," he said bowing.

"Cute. Are you going to curtsy too?" I teased him.

He curtsied, I giggled, sat down and he pushed me in. "What did you want to drink? A coke?" Gerard asked in my ear.

"Coke would be wonderful." I said and watched him go to the fridge and retrieve a can. Opening the can, he poured it into my glass. "Thank you," I said looking up at him.

"You're welcome," he said as he sat down across from me as he did this morning.

We began eating. It was silent. I honestly didn't know what I should say because I was still confused as to what was really going on but I also thought maybe I shouldn't question it and that I should just take advantage of what I was given. Even if this was some fantastic dream, maybe I should make the most out of it before I woke up. I smiled while I ate and I realized he noticed. It was as if it was a silent understanding and we didn't have to discuss it. The meal was finished in silence and I helped wash dishes. 

Then I went to my room to change for bed and I was oblivious to the fact that he was there when he came up behind me. His arms moved around me, he put them on my breasts and caressed them. I leaned back into him and closed my eyes. It had been so long since I had been touched by a man and this man knew everything I wanted and how I liked it. I didn't have to tell him at all. A moan escaped my lips as a closed my eyes.

His lips rubbed softly on my earlobe, sending shivers up and down me. "Do you like that?" He whispered.

"You know that I do," I said turning around and facing him.

"You're so beautiful," he said looking down at me in me all my nakedness.

I blushed. "Thanks," I said putting my head down.

He pulled my chin up, so that our eyes connected again and he said, "don't be shy, to me you are the most beautiful woman in the world and I will never love anyone else." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the bed. Pushing me down onto the bed, he climbed over me, "and now I am going to show you just how much I love you." He said climbing over me and connecting his lips on mine.


End file.
